The invention relates to a payload-carrying projectile of the type which is provided with a sensor which cooperates with the payload.
Since modern combat field artillery has become capable of achieving ever increasing effective ranges of 40 km or more, improved reconnaissance to achieve a more effective use of the weapons has become necessary. Furthermore, projectiles containing, for instance, mines as a payload are being developed which are fired over large distances for the purpose of interdiction of areas of terrain and the payload of which is only activated after a worthwhile target has entered the attack range. To satisfy these operational plans projectiles are equipped with intelligent sensors, which transmit the results of reconnaissance from the battle field and/or activate a payload either automatically or under remote control.
Strongly opposed demands must be satisfied in the construction of such projectiles. On the one hand the highly sensitive sensors have to be disposed in the projectile in a launch-resistant manner so that they can absorb the large acceleration forces occurring during firing and upon impact in the target area without damage. Large-caliber projectiles are, as is generally known, exposed during firing to forces of many thousand times the gravitational acceleration. On the other hand, after the projectile has reached the target area, the sensors have to be extended as high as possible above the surface of the ground in order to assure large detection range.